Clean Up On Aisle 3
https://drive.google.com/open?id=1DLExSmqFGmdskWWBI3aCPwP4p7wPReVL Clean Up on Aisle 3 (Parrot fish was seen on TV) (and swimming by) Voice: Look at it. A shiny emerald colored parrot fish. (an emerald colored parrot fish passes by) (Bradley lipsmacks his mouth) (Slappy tries to see) (but is not able to) Slappy: Hey, Brad, You're blocking the view. (Bradley refuses to get out of the way) Slappy: Okay, You win. (Bradley snickers) (Channel changes) (to Days Out with Thomas and Friends adverts) (Slappy reaches her hand into the box of Cashew Crunchies) (and goes to eat some while Thomas and his friends run around on every railroad) Slappy: Darn. Gone already. Announcer: Take your whole family on a splendid day out to see Thomas and Friends. Enjoy an enchanted day as The Island of Sodor comes alive. Meet Sir Topham Hatt. Controller of the Railroad. And enjoy a ride on your favorite number one engine. (Then a commercial came up, Squirrelly Puffs cereal) Announcer: And in honor of having a magical day out with Thomas and friends at a railroad near you, try some deliciously cool Squirrelly Puffs in a cereal. Bradley: Squirelly... (licks his lips) Voice: In Peanut, Walnut, Nutmeg and Pecan flavor. Squirrelly Puffs. Squeaky Squeaky. (Bradley smiles) Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay little stinker, Time to go to the supermarket. (Bradley gasps) Announcer: Squirrelly Puffs. A cereal that squirrels like. Part of this complete breakfast. (Bradley nods his head) Bradley: Squirrelly. Stephen Squirrelsky: Yes. Sandy, He's going to talk all the time soon. Skippy: Yeah. Since he's doing more spoof traveling. Sandy: Here's the list. Here's the coupons and here's the calculator. Skippy: Got it. Slappy: And don't forget the Cashew Crunchies. We're all out. Stephen Squirrelsky: WHAT?! Aunt, That's the 3rd box that you've gone through this week. Slappy: Oh, go ahead. Deny me my Cashew Crunchies. That's why I like them since then. Stephen Squirrelsky: Aunt, If you want 'em so bad, Why don't you do the shopping for us. After all we're still doing spoof travels as we can. Skippy: Which is the reason Andrew likes trains and boats. We can do Green Tea Latte, John Clancy, ThomasFan360, TheLastDisneyToon, J.B. Eagle's, Toonmbia, Eli Wages, Fox Prince, StrongDrew941, Philip McGhee, TongueSpeakingFool, Daniel Pineda, Thomas O'Malley's Channel, Jaen Produccion, Julian Bernardino, CarsFan360, and other users' spoofs Slappy: Fine by me! Sandy: That's the spirit because I'm sure we can do video game spoofs too. Slappy: Come on, Stinky. Let's get some foodies. Sandy: And don't forget the calculator. Slappy: Seriously? Do I need this thing? Oh well. I don't mind taking it. Sandy: Don't forget the list. Slappy: Got it. Skippy: What do you think? Count to ad and subtract with your fingers and toes? Slappy: By pressing the buttons on the calculator, of course. (She was off) (with Bradley) Skippy: Hope she doesn't take long. Sandy: Don't worry. She's on the job. And everything's all under control. Stephen Squirrelsky: She better take 20 boxes of Cashew Crunches. Skippy: That's why she likes, to be exact. Narrator: Later. (at the shop) (Slappy entered while pushing a cart) (carrying Bradley) (They look around) (to find some things they like) (Bradley sees a poster on the wall) (and gasps with amazement) Bradley: Squirrelly. (seems delighted) Slappy: You and I are going to do the shopping from now on, Stinkles. (Bradley nods) (Time after time, Slappy grab the tings that is on the list) (being the right ones) Slappy: Arcorn Cheerios. Looks tasty. Eck. (scoffs) (Bradley saw a pyramid of Squirrelly Puffs cereal boxes) (and tried to get some) Slappy: Well, That's everything on their list. Now for my thing. (goes to get the one she needed) (15 boxes of Cashew Crunchies and put them in the cart) (all together) (Slappy pulls out the calculator) (and goes to press the buttons) (Slappy tries to think of the price) (of how much money the food costs) (A cat went by) (humming a tune) (Bradley tosses a rope of sausage at the cart) (to hook on it) (Cat went onward) (to the top) We'll continue when I come back from Harriers. Okay. Right-o. (Bradley was pulled along with the cart without Slappy looking) (and not realizing) (Bradley was going down the aisle) (at a speed) Kessie: Hey, Where's your aunt? Bradley: She's getting some ingredients. (Passes) Bradley: Have you seen the Squirrelly Puffs? Kessie: Um... No. They're here somewhere. (Bradley moved along, A tugs to go faster) (at a high speed) (He let's go and the cart spins, Bradley giggles) (with joy) Bradley: Whoa! Daffy: Whoa! (crashes) (Bradley flies through the air) (with a Goofy holler) (Then landed safely) (on some boxes) (Tainers of yogurt splatted) (and splashed) (One splatted on someone's head) (with a splash!) (One knocked down the table) (and broke it to pieces) (Daffy shrieks and ducks) (beneath the pieces) (Toothpicks hit the milk cartains) (and blow them up) (Daffy sighs in frustration) (and rubs his head) Daffy: Ah man. This is the worst job to ever do. Maybe I should have told the others that we could stay. (Bradley licks some yogurt) (Bradley climbs down) (to the bottom) (Crawls along) (onward) (Then hides under a cart) (to make sure he doesn't get caught) Kessie: Hey, What's you doing down there? Bradley: I'm in search of finding the food. Kessie: Squirrelly Puffs? Oh. It's over there. Bradley: Thanks. (Then Priscilla shrieked) (in a woman's voice from The Pink Panther) (Then bumps into a cart) Priscilla: Oops. (Cart knocks down all the watermelons) (suddenly) Porky: Whoa! Watermelon stampede! (flees) (All dodge them) (and leap) (One crashes into the powder) (to spread power all over) (Some rolled past Slappy) (who didn't notice) (One crashes into the cans of soda) (to knock them on the ground) (One smashes the tank of lobsters) (who fall out) Voice: Clean up on Aisle 12, Aisle 1, Aisle 5. (echoes) (Kessie laughs) (at the incident) (Bradley crawls out) (and sneaks) (He came to the boxes of Squirrelly Puffs cereal) (and went to get them) (Windmill lifts him up) (to the sky) (Lands on a lamp) (and swings onto it) (Meanwhile, The cart comes back to Slappy) (and stops) (Bradley climbs down) (to the bottom) (Grabs a box and slides down) (to the bottom) (Slides along) (down the slope) (Slappy add the right price up) (by pushing the correct buttons) Slappy: And the total is a lot of dollars and lots of cents. (Bradley stops near Slappy) Slappy: Oh, there you are, Bradley. How did you manage to get down so quick? Anyway, let's get this payed up, and get going, shall we? (They head to the check out) (to pay for their food) (The place was a mess) (and messed up) (Slappy founds the Squirrelly Puffs cereal box) Slappy: Oh, so that's what you've wanted. And this is what it's called. Squirrelly Puffs. The cereal you've wanted! Voice: Clean up on Aisle 7. Daffy, Porky, I need one of you. Daffy: It's your turn, Porky. Porky: No way, Daf. Daffy: Yeah way, Porky. After all, this was an accident. Porky: Well, I just clean up the sodas. Daffy: And I just clean up the fish away. Porky: Well, I pile up the melons. Daffy: And I pile up the tin cans. Porky: No need to tell me. Daffy: You're telling me. Porky: Phooey. Daffy: Aw shucks. (Bradley and Slappy leaves the market) (and heads home) (Scene ends) (and stops) Category:Transcripts